If Only I Could Tell
by punkbanana13
Summary: Hey i've been super-duper busy w skool, but i'm updating on the 17th. i promise!
1. Default Chapter

hey, this is my VERY FIRST fan fiction. so if it's a little.crap please forgive me okay! umm.please enjoy this then once you're done you can review! yay! anyways I hope y'all like this!  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs (a.k.a. hannah)  
  
chapter 1  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up, we're off to get Harry and Hermione in thirty minutes!!!" Was the wake-up call Ron Weasley got from his mother. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his favorite Chudley Cannons tee shirt (it was white so it didn't clash with his flaming red hair!)He also put on his most comfortable pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He hurried downstairs and sat next to his sister Ginny. "Ron, dear," his mum said, " would you like toast or bacon and eggs?" "Ummm. Mum I'm really not very hungry today." Was the sixteen year-olds' reply. "What!? Ron Weasley passing up a meal? He must have a fever!" Ginny said as she felt his head for warmth. No, I'm just- I'm just ready to go get Harry and 'Mione." "Oh, yes, but of course 'Mione!" Ginny teased, while smirking to her mother, who smirked back. Ron chose to ignore this. After Ginny finished eating they headed outside to find the twins waiting in their car. "Are you ready to go get Hermione?" George asked in a dreamy tone. "Shut up." Ron growled. They got in the car and drove away. About an hour later they pulled up outside a large white house with a beautiful oak tree in front of it. Ron and Ginny ran up to the door and knocked. Hermione answered the door and grinned. She had really changed. Her hair was still quite frizzy, but not as bad as it used to be. She was wearing a black tank top, and jean shorts. They fit her nicely. "Ron. Ron? What no hug?" Hermione asked. "Wha-Oh yeah! Great to see you 'Mione!" I said as I picked her up and spun her around. "Ooer!" Fred said as he watched this. "C'mon guys, get a room!" George said as he covered his eyes. "Nice to see you both too." Hermione said, giggling. 'Since when did hermione giggle?' Ron thought to himself. "So where's your trunk?" Ginny asked. "just around the corner I'll-" "I'll get it." Ron said as he went to her room and got her trunk. He dragged it to the car and Hermione hugged her mum. "Tell Daddy bye for me. I love you mum." she said. "love you too, dear. Have fun." They all climbed into the car and drove off. About a half hour into the car ride when Hermione was talking to Ginny (hermione was in the middle of Ron and Gin.) Fred hit a sharp turn that caused Ron to be thrown into Hermione. "Oopsie dasie!" Fred said as George sniggered. As Ron freed himself from Hermione he glanced at her only to find her blushing too.  
  
Ron's POV ~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the ride to Harry's house was uneventful. When we pulled up outside number four Privet Drive the door burst open and harry came running out. "Hey took you guys long enough!" he said jokingly. "Hey mate." I said giving him a brotherly hug  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione said a she hugged him. Instantly I felt a pang of jelously.  
  
"So," I said loudly, "Where's your trunk?"  
  
"Upstairs. Hey, Ginny great to see you! C'mon Hermione you get to meet the Dursleys. He looked happy but you can never really tell with him..  
  
"Do I want to meet them?" She asked. "No." Harry said, smiling.  
  
We walked inside and as usual the house was gleaming. "Hi MR. and Mrs. Dursley. Oh hello Dudley." Hermione said politely. I love her. WAIT! why is dudley looking at her like that?! I swear I'll send his fat ass two ways to tomorrow if he doesn't look away!  
  
"Ron, Ginny lets go get Harry's trunk, okay." Hermione said as she scurried up the stairs. I glared at Dudley as I made my way after her. Once in Harry's room she pulled a grossed-out face and said,  
  
"Ewwwwww, did you see the way he was looking at me! urg, I'll have to take fifty showers now!" We all laughed. "Harry is he always like that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"only around girls." Harry said smirking.  
  
Once out to the car we all climbed into the back.  
  
"Hiya, Harry."  
  
Hey, George. Hi Fred." Harry replied.  
  
As we drove away Harry yelled out the window,  
  
"Bye Dursleys! Don't bother to write!!!!" We laughed and we were gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's al short and stuff, but this whole posting thing is kinda complicated. Y'all know what isn't complicated though? pressing the review button and typing up a review, plus it will make me happy, you'll like me when I'm happy! anyways I'll try and make my chapters longer. I have a couple written down right now maybe I'll combine them. Hey, please keep reading I PROMISE it will get more intresting. there will be loads of surprises! thnx for reading I'll update soon, soon, soon!!  
  
love,  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs! 


	2. The Burrow!

Hey it's me again, im not sure if I'm doing this whole uploading thing right so if I'm not please just bear with me. Thnx for reading the first chapter hopefully you'll like this one much more. it has lots more stuff in it. oh and after you read it you can review and tell me what you thought! yay! anyway, on with the show! (I always wanted to say that so.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hermione's POV~  
  
I love Ron. I-I mean Ron's house. I mentally slapped myself. I promised myself I'd give up on him, but after he hugged me at my house old feelings couldn't help but flood back. As we walked up the path to the door Ron asked,  
  
"So what did you do over the holidays?" (A/N: It's mid-July okay.)  
  
"Oh I went on vacation to-" I began.  
  
"Bulgaria?!" Ron snapped while Harry and Ginny watched in amusement.  
  
"No, France again. Ron I really-" But I was cut off this time by,  
  
"Hermione! Harry! How are you both?" Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed Harry and I, and envoloped us in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hi! How are you Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine dear, are you two hungry?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no ma'am I ate before I came. Thank you anyway." I said.  
  
"I'm starving!" Harry said, and he and Ginny made their way to the kitchen, while for some strage reason Ron followed me to the couch.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Ron? I asked.  
  
"No. Hermione, about earlier you started to say 'Ron I really' You really what?" He asked.  
  
"What-Oh! I was going to say, why do you care so much if I go to bulgeria?" I said keeping my temper.  
  
"I care because you're my best friend and I don't want you running around with your boyfriend-"  
  
"Boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend. I think he's nice, he's really a bore. I told him I only wanted to be his friend."  
  
"Then why did you go to the ball with him?"  
  
"Because I really wanted to go and no one else asked me. Ron why do you care so much anyway?"  
  
"Because like I said you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. And I care about you." he said, his ears going red. Was that triumph I saw in his eyes? A little later around 10:00(p.m.) Harry and Ginny bid us goodnight and we trooped up a little later. Right outside Ginny's room, I grabbed Ron's hand to hold him back.  
  
"Ron," I said looking into his sapphire blues eyes "Thanks for caring." and with that I kissed his cheek and walked into Ginny's room. Before I shut the door I said to a grinning Ron,  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight 'Mione, and you're welcome." Then I smiled and shut the door.  
  
Ron's POV~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Ogmigod! Hermione kissed me! Wow, it was great. (even though it was on the cheek) As I made my way up to my room I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. I entered my room to find Harry sitting up in bed.  
  
"Hey, Ron you look kinda dazed not to mention your face looks like a tomato."  
  
"Thanks Harry. No I'm just thinking about-"  
  
"Hermione." He finished  
  
"What-how-how did you know?"  
  
"Ron it's obvious you like her. Everyone knows, well everyone except Hermione. She may be the top in the class, but when it comes to love and stuff Hermione's pretty clueless." (A?N Harry, Harry, Harry. Hermy know about love she loves Ron! Duh! oh god no im talking to the characters. carry on.)  
  
"Since when did you become the all-knower of feelings?" I asked.  
  
"Since Ginny and I started hanging out."  
  
"Oh, well, yeah I like Hermione! It feels good to tell someone. I've held it in since second year. Oh yeah, Harry do you like Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"No." He said a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh, well okay. Because if you did I'd be okay with it." HE LIKES HER!!! HAHAHA!  
  
"Oh," he perked up a bit. " I may umm.like her a little, but she's going out with Dean right?"  
  
"I dunno if she stiil is. I'm her brother she doesn't tell me stuff like that. Harry, I'm no feelings expert, but she liked you for five years. Feelings like that don't just stop over night , even if you are dating someone else." I said. Wow, where did THAT come from?!  
  
"Thanks Ron. We should get into bed early, we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Harry." I said.  
  
"'Night Ron."  
  
The next day we were all standing by the fire ready to leave. Hermione and I were going to go by ourselves to go and get Harry's birthday presents. (Ginny was with him so he wouldn't be by himself. She told us what to get for him from her.) I'm really excited about getting to go alone with Hermione! We flooed to Diagon Ally and we went our separate ways.  
  
"So Quality Quiddich Supplies I suppose?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah but he did say some thing about a book he wanted. it was called 'Splinded Seekers: Seekers Throughout the Ages'" I said.  
  
"Okay. We'll go get that next. Do you want it to be from me or you?" she asked.  
  
"How about we turn the tables on him. I get the book and you get the Quiddich thing." I replied.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"C'mon lets go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and leading her to Quality Quiddich Supplies. We had loads of fun picking out things he may like. Finally we decided on a golden snitch (from Ginny) and a complete set of minature moving models of the top twenty best racing brooms ever made. We also got the book from Flourish and Blotts, and then we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ron, I had fun." Hermione said.  
  
"Me too, 'Mione."  
  
We got back to the Burrow and hid our presents that Harry would receive at his surprise birthday party. We came back downstairs and sat around the coffee table.  
  
"Anyone wanna play some chess?" I asked.  
  
"No thanks" Harry said.  
  
"I will." Hermione said to me.  
  
"Harry and I will watch then." Ginny said as she pulled up some chairs by the chess board.  
  
"Prepare to be beaten Hermy." I said, smirking as I set up my white pieces.  
  
"I don't think so Ronniekins." she retorted while smirking back. Then we bagan to play. I started out well, but then it got bad. Hermione leaned back and I got a clear view of her. She was in a baggy tee shirt that didn't show anything. I wasn't looking at her body though. I was looking at her faces. She is so beautiful. Her perfect milky white skin made my heart skip a beat. There was also a loose bit of hair in her face that I wanted so badly to tuck behind her ear.  
  
"Ron.Your turn." She said.  
  
"What-oh s-sorry." I said turning red.  
  
"What were you looking at anyway? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"N-no I was just looking at how cute you look when you're thinking." I said. As soon as I released what I sais she had begun to speak.  
  
"Thank you Ron. I-ummm.y-your t-t-turn." Hermione stuttering! Whoa!  
  
"Yeah." I said. I moved my rook two spaces to the left.  
  
"Ummm.check.check.checkmate! CHECKMATE!" she said as she moved her queen.  
  
"What?! Oh god! I didn't even see it!!!" I said totally bewildered.  
  
"She's right! go Herm!" Harry said.  
  
"Good job Hermione!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Great job 'Mione." I said as I shook her hand.  
  
"Thanks Ron, you too. Wow, I'm bushed. G'night everyone. Good game Ron.  
  
"You too." I said. We all tropped up to bed after her.  
  
So ho did y'all like it? Sorry if it wasn't that good, but cut me some slack it's my first fic! Hey why don't you tell me what you thought in a review, it's as easy as 123 so ummm.review! Thnx for reading and I'll update soon!  
  
Au revour!  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs  
  
p.s. sorry I forgot the disclaimer: This story belongs to me (the plot and stuff.) while everything else belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling without her we wouldn't have anything to write about!  
  
There ya go! Byez! 


	3. Harry's Party!

Hi! A new chapter for you all to love! Finally, y'all a harry/ginny chapter. it really just focuses on harry but there feelings there! oh and also there will be a narrator's pov for. . .sumthin'! Harry's party will be loads of fun with loads of surprises. So read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!!! I wish. No, the truth you ask? Fine, I do not own Harry Potter! However, I do own this story and plot so if you take it I will be really at brassed off! So happy reading!  
  
p.s. harry potter rocks my socks!  
  
Chapter 3: Harry's Party!  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Wow. Tomorrow is my birthday. Maybe because I'm at the Burrow they'll acknowledge that I exist. I hope. I hope Ginny says something. . .darn! Get off my mind Ginny! I really like her a lot, but she's going out with bloody Dean Thomas. I. Hate. Him. Y'know what? Sleep. I need sleep.  
  
The next day I gotten woken up by Ron tapping me. When I didn't wake up the tapping turned into poking, that soon turned into a hard punch in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!" I snapped as I rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically, "Happy birthday, mate. Your birthday breakfast is downstairs. I'll see you in a bit." With that he shut the door. I begun to dress. I pulled out some jeans and my favorite green tee shirt. I ran downstairs, and as my foot hit the bottom step, people jumped out at me!  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Thanks!" I said as I looked around. There was the usual Weasly group, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Sheamus, and many others.  
  
"Harry open the gifts!!!" Sheamus called out.  
  
I began ripping paper off of so many presents; it would have made Dudley so jealous. I got so many cool presents, but my favorite was Lupin's gift. It was a photo album full of picture of Sirius, him, my parents, and me as a baby. After presents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge chocolate cake with 16 candles on it. I blew out the candles and made a wish. (A/N: can you guess what it was? * cough ginny cough* lol)  
  
Later on the weird sisters (hired by dumbledore!) trooped onto stage and began to play, and everyone started dancing. To my surprise Ron asked Hermione (*Gasp!*) I spotted Ginny sitting on the couch. She was glaring at Dean who was across the room snogging Lavender in a corner.  
  
"Hey, Gin. You okay?" I asked  
  
"I'm okay. I'm better off without him." She said.  
  
"Oh, well, do you wanna dance?" I asked nervously. Immediately she perked up.  
  
"Yeah! Okay." she said and I grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.  
  
Narrator's POV:  
  
Harry and Ginny began to dance and talk. Lupin who was dancing with Tonks (ooer!) stopped and gasped.  
  
"Remus! What is it?!" Tonks asked sounding nervous.  
  
"Oh god. . .Look!" He said as he pointed at something. Tonks looked where Remus was pointing and shrieked. Harry and Ginny kept on dancing, unaware that everyone was staring at them.  
  
"They look just like-" Tonks said quietly.  
  
"Lily and James!" Remus finished loudly. Hermione gasped as did Ron. Everyone began to wisper. Harry turned as did Ginny at the sound of his parents name, only to see every eye upon them. Harry glanced in the mirror across from them, and did a double take. Harry felt as if he was looking into the Mirror of Erised, again.  
  
Oooh cliffie! What will happen next? Will Harry tell Ginny how he feels; will Ron tell Hermione how he feels? Nobody knows, 'cept me! I still have to write the next chapter, but I'm stuck! (Writer's block. Ahhhhhh!) It'll pass though, I've got loads of ideas. Y'know if you review it may help me update sooner! *hint hint wink wink* Hey I'll also give you a cookie! Thanks for reading! Now review!  
  
love,  
  
PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs! 


	4. Under the Tree

hellooooo! it's about time I updated huh? hey this is the second to last chapter! I know, I know, you might say 'This is sooooo short' but I don't care! short and sweet are the best kinds of stories. I do promise once I get into the swing of things my stories will be longer! This, personally, is one of my favorite chaps! Anyway enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Diclaimer: Did y'all know J.K. Rowling is my mom's cousin's banker's housekeeper's long-lost 2nd cousin? It's so true! But that does not mean I own any of J.K.'s book charcters, however I DO own this story, and plot, if you take it I will be really brassed off so don't even THINK about taking it! thanks now enjoy the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Under the Tree.  
  
Ron's POV~  
  
I never realized it before, but Harry and Ginny do look a lot like his parents. I mean the resiblance between Harry and James is uncanny (I've seen pictures.), but Ginny and Lily! It's really weird.  
  
"Harry, you alright mate?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, it's just, wow..." he replied, his face in his hands.  
  
"I know, maybe you should take your mind off of it, how bout some quiddich?"  
  
"Naw, I need to talk to Ginny, okay?" he said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Okay then, I'll go talk to Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's POV~  
  
"Ginny. Hey." Harry said as he walked into my room.  
  
"Oh! Harry, hi. You scared me!" I said as he sat at the end of my bed.  
  
"Ginny, about the party-" Harry started.  
  
"Harry it's okay, it is a bit strange that we look so muck like your parents. Could it be," I said as I moved closer to him. I was so close to him I only had to whisper, " History repeting?" I looked in his eyes and saw longing.  
  
"Ginny can I kiss you?" he said, his voice much deeper and mature. I had waited six years to hear him say that.  
  
"Of course." I purred. We leaned close and out lips met. It seemed as though this moment made up for those six years I waited for it. We pulled apart and we looked into each other's eyes, green meeting hazel.  
  
"I've loved you since I was 10, Harry."  
  
"I love you Ginny, I have probally loved you since I was 11, I was just too dense to realize it at the time."  
  
I laughed a bit at this. Then what he asked next made my dreams come even more true (if possible.).  
  
"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, you don't know how long I've waited for you to hear that!" We smiled at each other until something out the window caught my eye.  
  
"Harry, look. . ." I said as I pointed out of the window, that overlooked the backyard, smiles spreading across our faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron's POV~  
  
I knew Hermione's favorite place at the Burrow was under the large oak tree in the backyard. She would sit and read there. I walked outside and sure enough she was sitting there. She was so deep in thought or whatever, she didn't even notice me sit down. I touched her shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Ron! I didn't see you!" she said as she held her hand over her heart.  
  
"I noticed. Hey, watcha reading?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just a photo album. Want to look at it with me?" she replied.  
  
"Okay then." I said as she moved closer and spread the photo album over both our laps.  
  
"It's the album Professor Lupin gave Harry. Harry put the pictures of us in there too."  
  
"Cool, which one were you looking at when I came over here?" I asked. I could feel her leg rub against mine as she shifted, stupid hormones LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
"Oh this one, Harry arranged the pictures look-" she said as she pointed at the photos. A picture of Lily and James was at the top of the page while directly underneath it, was a picture of Harry and Ginny. (When was that taken?) It looked as if it was the same picture with a few mistakes. Harry had a scar on his forehead and green eyes, James had no scar and hazel eyes. Ginny had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks and hazel eyes, Lily had no freckles and green eyes (Harry's eyes!).  
  
"Wow, weird!" I said.  
  
"I know spooky isn't it!" she said as she turned the page, "I especially like this one-" this time she pointed at a picture of Sirius. I felt a prickling behind my eyes and a lump in my throat, I held it back though, I wasn't about to let Hermione see me cry. In this picture Sirius was younger, and lying on a sofa. Also in it was a baby Harry, no older than 9 months, asleep on his chest. ((A/N~ to see this drawing, that is SUPER good, (it's a fan art) go to www.chamberofkeys.com The girl who drew everything on there is bloody brilliant so all credit for this bit about the picture goes to her *claps * Go to her site and see it! Not now of course after you finish my fic AND review it!)) I looked over at Hermione and saw a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"'Mione? Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I-This-this is suck a sweet picture and I miss Sirius so much!" Then she lost it. She began shaking with sobs. I let her cry into my chest.  
  
"Shhh, 'Mione. It's okay. We'll see him again, he's not really gone. I'm still here for you. I won't go anywhere." She pulled back and looked into my eyes, I looked into hers. C'mon Gryffindor courage! I cupped her face in my hands, and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. Before I knew what was happening, we began to move closer. We closed the gap between ourselves, and I felt the most wonderful sensation. I felt warmer that I had ever been in my life. She fit perfectly into my arms. We pulled away from each other and she said,  
  
"Ron I've loved you since the first day I met you."  
  
"I love you too 'Mione, you don't know how long I've wanted to hold you like this." I said as I hugged her tight, I grinned my oh-so-irresistible Weasley grin.  
  
"C'mere Ron Weasley!" she said as she pulled me down for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hoped you enjoyed! I'm doing an epilogue and possibly a sequel! Tell me what you think about the sequel yes, no, haven't a clue? Oh I also have a Remus/Tonks fic written, should I post that too? I personally find remus and tonks oh so cute together! Oh thanks to all my reviewers and........................................the suspense.................................................................... ............................................................................ ..........................REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay, thanks y'all! 


End file.
